O primeiro encontro de Tiago e Lily
by Nine Potter
Summary: O q aconteceria se Lily Evans finalmente aceitasse um encontro com Tiago Potter e ele como maroto q é conseguisse arrumar mais cinco confusõe no mesmo dia e agora como ele fará pra estar em seis lugar ao mesmo tempo? Pra saber é só ler e conferir!


Eu não acredito

Eu não acredito! – disse um Tiago revoltado, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório. - Como é que isso foi acontecer?

- Ei, qual o problema, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius se jogando displicente na cama e desatando o nó da gravata que tanto o incomodava.

- Ele está nervosinho porque vai sair com a Evans – zombou Peter.

- Não! Eu estou nervoso justamente pelo motivo inverso – retrucou Tiago ainda mais zangado.

- Vai me dizer que ela te dispensou? – brincou Remo, que acabava de entrar pela porta, com ar de abatido após sua ausência mensal habitual.

Tiago sentou na cama ao lado de Sirius e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Era sempre assim, qualquer coisa o fazia passar as mãos pelos fios negros. Podia ser para chamar atenção das garotas, para lembrar da matéria durante a prova, para jogar charme para Madame Pince e pegar os livros proibidos da biblioteca ou apenas para indicar que estava nervoso.

- Não, a Evans não me dispensou. E pode tirar esse sorrisinho bobo da cara, Aluado. Ela nunca vai sair com um sujeito que não pode levá-la para um romântico jantar a luz do luar sem fazê-la de prato principal.

- Ei! Também não precisa apelar! Fala aí qual é o problema em que você se meteu dessa vez que a gente dá um jeito de te ajudar – falou Remo sentando ao lado do amigo e passando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Só que dessa vez eu acho que vai ser impossível! Eu consegui me meter em seis problemas de uma só vez!

Os três amigos fitaram Tiago com um misto de reprovação e admiração. Ele era, sem dúvida, o aluno mais atrevido de Hogwarts. Mas naquele dia havia se superado.

- O que você fez? Não, melhor reformular essa questão: como é que você se mete em tanto problema e ainda tem a audácia de fazer isso sem a gente? – perguntou Sirius fingindo uma indignação na voz e conseguindo arrancar um esboço de sorriso do amigo.

- Ta, foi meio que uma série de coincidências. Primeiro eu peguei aula extra de Poções com o Slughorn. Aí estava no corredor e vi o Seboso dando bobeira, vocês sabem, e como não tinha ninguém olhando, eu não resisti e o azarei. Pra meu total desespero, a McGonagal passou na hora. O que significa detenção.

- Aula extra e detenção na mesma noite? Ninguém merece! – exclamou Peter com uma careta.

- Calma que ainda tem mais. Depois de tudo isso, me lembrei que hoje é o último treino de quadribol antes da disputa pela taça contra a Sonserina e amanhã é o prazo final para a entrega do requerimento de intercâmbio para Beauxbatons...

- Meu relatório está pronto desde a semana passada – interrompeu o lupino. – E a ficha é imensa! Gastei quase cinco horas preenchendo tudo. Você está ferrado!

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral! E ainda tem a pior parte...

- Pior que detenção, aula extra e relatório? – questionou Sirius já pensando que a situação iria pedir medidas extremas.

- Pior, muito pior! Lembra o livro que eu peguei pra nossa pesquisa em transfiguração? Aquele que não podia tirar da biblioteca e a Madame Pince deixou depois que joguei meu irresistível charme? Pois é, aquele livro me custou uma noite catalogando os novos exemplares comprados pela escola. E isso tem de ser feito hoje, porque semana que vem começam as provas. Ou seja, eu tenho seis compromissos na mesma noite e não faço idéia de como vou fazer para estar em seis lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Então é você que vai dispensar a Evans? Olha, não quero piorar sua situação, mas se você desmarcar esse encontro jamais vai ter outra chance com ela – ponderou Peter.

- E você acha que eu estou nervoso por quê? Passei quase sete anos tentando convencer a Evans que ela deveria me dar uma chance de provar que eu não sou tão babaca assim. De repente, consigo fazer cinco babaquices no exato dia de sair com ela – concluiu jogando o corpo para trás, deitando na cama, com as pernas ainda para fora do colchão.

- O único jeito é você se dividir em seis e estar em todos esses lugares ao mesmo tempo – concluiu Sirius.

- Lógico! Muito óbvio e funcional! E bem possível também, obrigado.

- Mas tem um jeito! Não de você se dividir, mas de você se multiplicar – falou Peter – Esqueceram da Poção Polissuco?

- A idéia seria perfeita Rabicho, se não fosse por alguns detalhes: primeiro, não temos um mês de prazo para preparar a poção. Segundo, são seis lugares que eu tenho de estar e nós somos apenas quatro pessoas. E a não ser que o Seboso aceite participar dessa loucura, qual de vocês eu mandaria para minha aula extra de Poções? Vocês são piores que eu nessa matéria.

- Verdade. - comentou Sirius – Sem contar no quadribol. O Rabicho jamais montou uma vassoura. O Aluado não vai enxergar o pomo nunca com esse olho inchado da última aventura na Casa dos Gritos, mas se quiser, eu posso ir encontrar a Evans no seu lugar. Quem sabe ela não se amarra no meu olhar de cachorro abandonado?

Todos riram enquanto Tiago tentava acertar Sirius com um sapato. Eles ainda tentaram se bater por um tempo, até que James sentou novamente, desolado com sua situação.

- O que eu faço?

- Bom, eu nunca pensei que um dia ia ver o Tiago tão apaixonado assim. E nunca pensei que um dia ia devolver isso para o Sirius, mas hoje... É por uma boa causa. – disse Remo indo até seu malão.

Abriu-o com cuidado e retirou um pequeno saco de veludo verde e puído do meio de suas roupas. Passou o pacotinho para as mãos de Sirius, que sorriu satisfeito.

- Ótimo, Aluado! Isso resolve o problema do Pontas, como não pensei antes!?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntaram Peter e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Simples, meus queridos amigos, isto é um vira-tempo – disse Sirius tirando uma pequena ampulheta de vidro, sustentada por serpentes prateadas e presa a uma corrente bem fina – uma herança de meu bisavô Cygnus, que minha mãe nem sonha estar comigo.

- Você tem um vira-tempo? – indagou Tiago incrédulo.

- Sim! Peguei durante o último verão que passei em casa, quando fui buscar minhas coisas e dizer a ela que moraria com você. Ela ainda tentou me trancar no sótão, mas isso só me fez ter mais tempo para procurar a minha herança. Achei esse vira-tempo, testei e me destranquei do sótão. Quando ela voltou lá em cima eu já havia partido.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam diante da possibilidade de estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e poder ter, enfim, um momento a sós com Lílian Evans.  
- Cara, presta atenção! Já te expliquei milhares de vezes. Até o Rabicho já aprendeu como usar isso!

- Eu sei, Sirius! Mas quero ter certeza de que tudo vai ser perfeito. Eu passei...

- Já sei, já sei – interrompeu Sirius fazendo uma imitação cômica da voz de Tiago – "passei sete anos tentando sair com a Evans e agora que consegui não quero estragar tudo fazendo uma das minhas ´besteiras´". Então, presta atenção, você só precisa colocar o cordão no pescoço e rodar a ampulheta o número de horas necessárias para voltar no tempo.

- Então, na hora de ir encontrar a Lílian, eu volto no tempo cinco vezes e a cada vez vou para um dos compromissos?

- Mais ou menos. Você vai poder fazer isso desde que sempre volte as horas com alguma diferença. Pois você não pode se encontrar, entendeu agora?

- Entendi. Passa isso pra cá!

Tiago pegou o vira-tempo, colocou no pescoço e já se preparava para sair do dormitório quando lembrou de perguntar:

- Você tem certeza que isso funciona?

- Claro, cara! Como você acha que eu fazia pra cumprir tantas detenções no mesmo fim de semana?

Os quatro amigos ficaram conversando, enquanto Tiago se arrumava para o primeiro encontro com Lily, preparava seu uniforme de quadribol e o material para a aula extra de poções.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, esse vira-tempo tem um defeitinho a toa!

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago assustado – Que história é essa de defeito?

- Ah, nada que vá te atrapalhar... É que ele não serve para voltar para o dia seguinte. Então, como você pretende voltar tudo até as 19 horas, não vai ter problema. Além disso, o efeito dele acaba à meia-noite. Acho que é porque está velho e muito usado. Então você tem que terminar tudo antes do relógio dar a décima segunda badalada.

- Isso me lembra um conto de fadas trouxa – comentou Lupin enquanto observava Tiago sair inseguro pela porta do dormitório.

Do lado de fora, Tiago segurava um dos livros e se preparava para o primeiro retrocesso quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, vinda do outro lado do Salão Comunal.

- Tiago! Já se esqueceu do nosso encontro?

- N-não! Imagine! Eu jamais ia esquecer esse dia, Lily. Só preciso deixar esse livro ali na mesa, porque o Remos vai voltar hoje e precisa da matéria para a prova da semana que vem.

- Ótimo! Enquanto você faz isso eu só vou subir para buscar minha capa.

Ela saiu, com um sorriso que encheu o coração de Tiago de esperança. Será que finalmente ele conquistaria o coração de Lílian Evans? Quando ouviu a porta do dormitório feminino batendo é que se deu conta de que precisava correr.

Saiu do salão apressado, passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e procurando um corredor vazio. Quando encontrou, deu as voltas necessárias no vira-tempo. Sentiu-se tonto a princípio e custou a entender que estava novamente no dormitório.

Olhou para os amigos e para as coisas separadas sobre a cama. De um jeito estranho, sua consciência parecia dividida. Se fechasse os olhos conseguia ver os corredores por onde seu outro eu andava e decidiu que o melhor a fazer era se concentrar.

Trocou de roupa apressado, passou um perfume, bagunçou mais um pouco os cabelos e saiu. Desceu as escadas e logo viu que Lílian vindo em sua direção, sentiu que toda aquela loucura valeria a pena.

- Você está linda... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Apesar da moça usar apenas uma calça preta, uma camisa amarela de botões dourados e brincos delicados, ele pensou que jamais a tinha visto tão brilhante.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou interessada.

Tiago a olhou como se estivesse vendo um basilisco. A pergunta fora simples, mas ele se sentiu encurralado. Com tantos problemas para resolver, ele se esqueceu de pensar em que programa faria com aquela que há anos era a dona de seus pensamentos.

Uma idéia ousada passou pela sua cabeça, e se tudo desse certo, isso também facilitaria a outra parte de seu plano: poder rodar o vira-tempo sem que ninguém o visse.

- Eu queria te levar num lugar, mas primeiro preciso saber se você está aqui como a Lílian que vai sair com o Tiago ou como a Srtª Evans, monitora-chefe, em missão de prender infratores.

Ela o encarou com um sorriso desconfiado e respondeu:

- Tirei folga da monitoria hoje, Tiago. Pode me levar pra qualquer lugar, desde que não seja para Azkaban.

Ele riu, pegou a mão dela e a guiou para uma das sete passagens secretas que só os marotos conheciam tão bem. Abriu a passagem e num gesto bem calculado de cavalheirismo, permitiu que ela passasse a sua frente, o que lhe deu tempo hábil para girar a ampulheta novamente.

- Eu não vou me acostumar com esses "Tiago" entrando e saindo toda hora – sussurrou Peter com um olhar assombrado, sentado entre Sirius e Remo.

- Fala baixo, porque se mais alguém ouvir isso, vai dar encrenca! – retrucou Sirius.

- Caramba! – exclamou Tiago enquanto vestia o traje de quadribol rapidamente – Eu quase me encontro. Sorte que a Lily não tem o costume de falar baixo. Pude me ouvir virando o corredor e consegui me esconder atrás de uma tapeçaria.

- Acho melhor você correr, Pontas. Seu treino começa em 15 minutos, a detenção com a Minerva em meia hora e a ajudinha com a Madame Pince em 45 minutos – lembrou-lhe Remo.

Tiago deu um adeusinho encabulado e correu porta a fora. E assim, a cada instante, um outro Tiago aparecia, trocava de roupa e saía. Os outros três marotos foram cuidar de seus afazeres, sem saber que pensavam a mesma coisa: pela primeira vez se sentiam aliviados de não estarem metidos nessa confusão ao lado de James.

Longe dali, Tiago chegava com Lílian ao Três Vassouras. Não estava muito movimentado, mas ainda assim era o melhor lugar ali por perto para se levar uma garota num primeiro encontro.

Lílian sorria muito e não fez qualquer objeção quando James passou o braço sobre seus ombros. Procuraram uma mesa próxima a uma janela (afinal ele precisava se certificar de que ninguém que sabia dos seus compromissos apareceria por ali) e pediram cervejas amanteigadas.

A conversa fluía muito bem, e o rapaz teve a nítida sensação que nada poderia estragar a sua noite. Ele estava ali com Lílian Evans, ela estava feliz e o pomo de ouro passava bem próximo da sua mão.

Pomo de ouro? – pensou assustado – O pomo não está aqui, Tiago! Concentre-se! Você está com a Lílian no Três Vassouras.

- Tiago? Está tudo bem? Você está com uma cara engraçada... – comentou Lílian.

- Está! – respondeu disfarçando o melhor que pôde – É a emoção de estar aqui com você.

- Também não precisa exagerar, né?

Ele sorriu e continuou ouvindo o que ela contava sobre um passeio trouxa que fez com os pais.

Cada palavra era ouvida com o máximo de atenção. Não que a história fosse realmente interessante, mas só o fato de estar ali ao lado dela era compensador. Era como se cada frase fosse uma gota de uma bebida pela qual ele havia esperado muito tempo para experimentar.

- Tiago Potter! – uma voz quase austera tirou-lhe o sorriso bobo da cara – Se não prestar atenção no que está fazendo esta aula extra não vai ajudar muita coisa.

Tiago balançou a cabeça e se viu, para total espanto e confusão, na sala de Slughorn tendo que preparar quatro poções diferentes. Entre elas a Poção do Morto Vivo, a mais difícil que ele já tinha visto em todos os seus anos de estudo.

Picou alguns ingredientes e já ia levá-los ao caldeirão quando foi interrompido por Minerva McGonagal. Por um instante ele pensou que tinha sido descoberto, mas a voz da professora de Transfiguração não parecia zangada. Não para aquele tipo de infração.

- Eu já lhe disse que não quero mais esses confrontos com o garoto Snape. Ou você já se esqueceu com qual tipo de gente ele anda? Isso pode significar grandes problemas.

- Tudo bem, professora. Eu vou me comportar. Mas não acredito que nada do que ele faça possa ser tão perigoso assim – respondeu de imediato.

- Ótimo, então continue a limpar esses troféus que a Grifinória ganhou. E capriche na taça de Quadribol que eu espero que continue na minha sala pelo próximo ano letivo.

Tiago sorriu, pegou um pedaço de pano e começou a polir a taça. Queria deixá-la com um brilho ainda mais intenso para que a Sonserina ficasse ainda mais frustrada de perder o campeonato.

Tirou a varinha do bolso decidido a lançar um feitiço. Mirou o centro da taça, se concentrou e murmurou Argiunn. No instante seguinte, o cabo da Comet 260, último modelo, de Thomas Morrs ganhava um brilho incomum.

- Tiago, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – berrou o batedor que agora tinha dificuldade de segurar a vassoura e se manter sobre ela.

Mas o apanhador não respondeu. Depois de um exaustivo treino que já durava uma hora e meia, ele havia avistado o pomo de ouro. Curvou sua vassoura para a direção que a pequena bola dourada havia tomado e partiu.

Sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto. Se conseguisse apanhar o pomo, o treino chegaria ao fim e ele poderia ir para o dormitório e esperar os outros compromissos acabarem.

O pomo estava cada vez mais perto e, assim que ele fechou a mão sobre a minúscula esfera, comemorou animado.

- Tiago, que é isso? – perguntou Lílian encabulada – Você não precisa fazer esse escândalo por causa de um beijo. O que todos os outros clientes vão falar? E olha a cara da Madame Rosmerta! Ai que vergonha! Vamos voltar pro Castelo agora.

Como assim, beijo? Então eu finalmente beijei Lílian Evans e não estava prestando atenção suficiente para entender e memorizar esse momento?

- Não, Lílian, por favor, vamos ficar mais um pouco! Eu tinha que comemorar esse beijo, depois de sete anos, bem... Você sabe. Quem sabe se eu ganhar mais um beijo, passo a ser mais discreto.

- Nem pense nisso! Não vou beijá-lo agora que todo mundo está nos olhando – disse convicta, e, diante da cara de desilusão do rapaz, completou – Pelo menos aqui não! Mas é bom saber que você ficou feliz com isso. Ele riu do jeito como a ruiva falava e pensou que deveria responder algo divertido, interessante, mas a única coisa que saiu da sua boca foram as palavras:

- Infusão de losna.

- O quê? – perguntou Lily, com um tom de voz quase histérico

Pelas calças de Merlim! Está acontecendo de novo. Meus pensamentos estão misturados outra vez. Rápido, eu preciso de uma desculpa, qualquer coisa. Ai, por que eu não consigo ter boas idéias sob pressão?

- Tiago, o que você quis dizer com isso? Pode me explicar? – indagava a jovem quase se levantando da mesa.

- Eu só... só estava tentando mudar de assunto. Para não beijar você em público novamente. Você sabe que eu peguei aulas extras de Poções.

Ponto, Tiago! 300 pontos para mim. 150 pelo pomo no treino e mais 150 agora, que ela voltou ao normal e parece esboçar um sorriso. Meio contido, mas é bem melhor que o olhar assassino de dois minutos atrás.

- Não sei o que você vê de tão complicado em Poções.

- Eu não sei o que você vê de tão simples. Estamos no último ano e eu mal consigo preparar uma Poção do Morto Vivo sem deixar o caldeirão com um buraco no meio ou cheio de um líquido roxo brilhante e fedorento – desabafou frustrado com seu desempenho, que deveria ser exatamente o mesmo da aula com Slughorn.

- É porque você adiciona o asfódelo antes da losna. Isso provoca essa reação do buraco no caldeirão. O mau cheiro vem da quantidade de valeriana. São apenas 4 gotas e meia, e não 5 como está no livro.

Tiago sorriu sem conseguir acreditar na sua própria sorte. Dali da sala de Slughorn ele conseguia ouvir as explicações de Lílian. Resolveu que seu outro eu deveria continuar a conversa sobre poções e aos poucos ele foi resolvendo todos os trabalhos passados pelo professor. Aquilo não podia ser considerado cola, não é? Afinal, ele não estava usando nenhum método proibido pelas centenas de listas do Filch.

Faltava pouco mais que meia hora para o toque de recolher e ele e Lílian decidiram regressar ao Castelo. Caminhavam lentamente, parando vez ou outra para se beijarem. Quando alcançaram o corredor que os levaria até a entrada da Torre da Grifinória é que Tiago se sentiu muito mal.

Sua vista começou a embaçar e agora ele enxergava o corredor de todos os ângulos. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar e foi preciso se apoiar a uma parede para que não caísse de joelhos ali mesmo. Abaixou-se com as mãos sobre a barriga e gemeu de ânsia.

- Tiago, você está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém? Talvez a Madame Pomfrey.

- Não! – exclamou assustado, temendo que a enfermeira pudesse detectar qualquer sinal de seu verdadeiro problema. – Já vai passar. Só me ajude a levantar, por favor.

Quando ela segurou o rapaz pelo braço e o ajudou a se levantar, foi sua vez de passar mal. Havia outros cinco Tiago Potter indo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda: um vestido com uniforme de quadribol, outro carregado de livros, outro totalmente empoeirado, um coberto de penas de coruja e outro com marca de tinta pelos dedos.

Lily não se agüentou diante da cena. Olhou para James ao seu lado, apoiado em seu braço, olhou novamente para os outros James que agora passavam pelo buraco, basicamente ignorando a presença um do outro e se deixou escorregar, dobrando sobre os próprios joelhos e ficando momentaneamente inconsciente.

De todas as direções, os Tiago Potter vinham sem se dar conta de que encontrariam a si mesmos em poucos instantes. Alguma coisa acelerava seus batimentos cardíacos de tal forma que eles sentiam o peito doer.

Uma coisa era saber que estava em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. Outra totalmente diferente era se encontrar consigo mesmo, cara a cara e ter a consciência de que não estava numa sala cercada de espelhos.

O momento estava chegando e quando o primeiro Potter, o do jogo de quadribol, colocou o pé na virada do corredor, o relógio do castelo começou a badalar. Uma, duas, três vezes e mais outras nove.

Meia noite. O efeito do vira tempo passou. O mal estar também e o coração assumiu um ritmo calmo, de uma única pessoa.

O único Tiago que sobrou foi o que veio da aula de Slughorn e ele rapidamente avançou na direção de Lílian para levá-la até Madame Pomfrey.

- Bom dia! – disse feliz para a jovem ruiva que acabava de acordar na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. – Trouxe essas flores para você.

Na mesa de cabeceira, Tiago depositou um vaso com algumas flores brancas e vermelhas que conseguiu em Hogsmeade, junto de uma caixa de sapos de chocolates.

Ela espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama, apoiando as costas no travesseiro enquanto ajeitava os cabelos e os prendia num laço.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro bem, só sei que você passou mal e depois eu vi coisas...

- Madame Pomfrey acha que você se intoxicou – explicou rapidamente sem dar tempo para que ela pensasse. – Provavelmente os cogumelos em conserva que comemos ontem não estavam tão frescos quanto pareciam. Eu também me senti mal, mas fui liberado antes de você.

- Você tem certeza que essa não é mais uma das suas armações?

- Claro que tenho! Você acha que eu arrumaria encrenca justo no dia de sair com você? Olha só, esse encontro não foi do jeito que eu planejava, por isso acho que lhe devo um encontro de verdade. Você aceita sair comigo semana que vem? Eu prometo, nada de cogumelos em conserva.

- E ela ainda aceitou sair com você de novo? – perguntou Peter incrédulo.

- Tiago, eu juro que nunca vi ninguém mais sortudo que você! – exclamou Remo. – Preencheu o formulário direitinho, conseguiu recuperar a nota de Poções, vai jogar daqui a pouco... É, dessa vez você se superou.

- Tá certo que as corujas que você apertou lá no corujal, achando que eram pomos de ouro, e as outras duas que você bateu com a varinha crente que eram balaços nunca mais serão as mesmas. Mas isso é o de menos! – brincou Sirius.

- Sim, sim, mas agora eu preciso descansar. Foram seis dias num só e isso acaba com qualquer um – disse enquanto se jogava na cama, puxando as cortinas e tirando os óculos para cochilar algumas horas antes da partida contra a Sonserina.

Respirou fundo, pronto para dormir, decidido a não pensar em nada, deixar a mente livre para descansar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o torpor dominar seus músculos. E quando algumas imagens se formaram em sua mente, aleatórias a sua vontade, ele não conseguiu conter um grito.

- Não!! – berrou sentando-se apressado na cama.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram os amigos que correram em abrir as cortinas do dossel.

- Eu fiz mais duas coisas. Duas coisas terríveis! – disse com a voz sinceramente desgostosa.

- O que você aprontou, Pontas? – perguntou Remo já preparado para ouvir um verdadeiro desastre.

- Eu disse à McGonagall que ela estava linda... E ela me agradeceu dizendo que ninguém jamais elogiou aquele robe que ela herdou da avó.

Os amigos tentaram abafar o riso. Chamar McGonagal de linda realmente era algo constrangedor, ainda mais sendo ela a diretora da Casa a qual ele pertencia.

- Ela deve ter levado na brincadeira, Pontas – ponderou Remo. – Agora conta qual foi a outra grande tolice que você fez.

Tiago mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, como se para criar coragem para falar. Levantou da cama, deu as costas aos amigos e, olhando para o chão, respondeu:

- Eu beijei a Lílian, pouco antes da gente entrar no Castelo.

- E o que isso tem de mais? Pelo que contou, vocês se beijaram muitas vezes ontem – argumentou Sirius.

- É, sim... Mas, mas é que nessa hora coincidiu de eu estar me despedindo da Madame Pince.

As bochechas do rapaz ficaram tão vermelhas que pareciam estar em carne viva. Os amigos rolavam de rir, mas ele se sentia tão constrangido que não conseguia reagir.

- Você beijou... você beijou a Madame Pince! – gritava Sirius sem se importar que toda a Grifinória estivesse ouvindo.

- Sirius – ralhou Remo, e por um momento Tiago olhou agradecido para o amigo lobisomem. – Pare com isso. A Madame Pince nem é tão feia assim. Só um pouco empoeirada. De todo jeito, acho bom você manter isso em sigilo. Se a Evans descobre que você teve outro encontro na mesma noite em que esteve com ela, vai ficar irada.  
Desistindo de fazer os amigos entenderem o seu drama, Tiago tornou a deitar. Tirou o viratempo do pescoço, arremessou-o para longe, em algum canto das paredes daquele quarto e finalmente adormeceu, embalado pelas risadas e provocações dos outros marotos.

Eles não viram mais o objeto que Sirius "herdara" do avô. A formatura aconteceu logo, e Tiago não precisou mais dele para se encontrar com Lílian, nem Sirius para cumprir detenções.

Quem sabe aquele objeto não permaneceu ali, oculto, como um tesouro até ser descoberto por algum aluno mais esperto, mais curioso ou mesmo mais encrenqueiro do que os quatro marotos da década de 70.

**N/A: E ai o q acharam esse Tiago só arruma confusão mesmo.**

**Essa fiic me rendeu boas gargalhadas, é serio enquanto eu escrevia eu ria, achei muito engraçada espero q vcs tb!!**

**Por favor deixem comentário, a opinião de vcs é muito importante para mim.**

**Ahhhh, eu tenho uma outra ficc um pouco maior, na verdade bem maior, é sobre os marotos eu adoro eles, nessa ficc eu conto desde época q eles se conhecera até seu fim espero q gostem e ñ deixem de comentar, façam uma autora felizzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Muitos beijos.**


End file.
